No soy un heroe
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Alfred se preguntó si alguna vez alguien lo había creido un heroe además de él. One-shot


**Hetalia, Alfred… Arthur… AAAACCIÓN!**

 **I'M NOT A HERO**

 _-Ustedes hará de este mundo algo hermoso, serán mis pequeños héroes –dijo la de tez rojiza, de carnosos labios rojizos y ojos tan oscuros y redondos como aceitunas mirando al par de pequeños rubios. Ambas naciones jóvenes recostadas en el regazo de la mujer que les obsequiaba caricias en el cabello mientras poco a poco se quedaban dormidas._

 _-Yo quiero… yo seré un héroe, te lo prometo –dijo uno de los pequeños acomodándose en el regazo de la azabache quien sonreía con dulzura al ver a sus dos bebes en sus piernas recibiendo gustosos esos mimos que cualquier madre daría sus hijos._

 _A lo lejos, la azabache divisó una nube de humo subiendo al claro cielo. "Eso no viene de ninguna aldea" Pensó mirando con ojos críticos a esa zona perdida en el bosque._

.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron. Su ritmo cardiaco era errático. Sentía que no podía respirar.

Muertos. Heridos. Sangre por todos lados. Llantos de niños retumbaban en sus tímpanos provenientes de la pantalla frente a él. Sus jefes miraban a pantalla orgullosos, podría decirse que hasta contenían las risas pero… él no, él no sabía que decir. En una escena pudo ver a Kiku, con el brazo herido y una pierna, su cuerpo se veía débil pero aun así notó esa mirada ensombrecida por el dolor, su gente, él mismo estaba gravemente herido.

-Japón… -susurró al ver al azabache en la pantalla caer de rodillas al suelo frente al cuerpo de un niño en Hiroshima.

-Esos bastardos ahora saben lo que sentimos en Pearl Harbor –dijo el general de la armada estadounidense.

-No… Yo no ordené esto –dijo Alfred mirando a la nación asiática llorar a gritos la pérdida de su gente –Yo no quería esto –

-No señor, nosotros lo hicimos ¿no se alegra? Solo nos falta Italia y finalmente iremos por Alemania –dijo uno de los agentes armamentistas. Alfred se levantó casi cayéndose de la silla, golpeando torpemente una de sus patas de la silla para salir corriendo –SR. AMERICA –escuchó gritar a lo lejos antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos del pentágono.

-¡Es nuestra nación! –escuchó a algunos turistas quienes le sacaron fotos y le sonreían mientras aplaudían. No les hizo caso, empujando a cuanta persona se pusiera frente a él saliendo corriendo del lugar tropezando a momentos, en uno de esos instantes se topó con la nación Europea de cejas pobladas que por alguna razón misteriosa se encontraba ahí.

-¡Cuidado por donde caminas, come hamburguesas! –dijo molesto el rubio ojiverde pero no recibió respuesta, solo vio sus silueta alejarse a toda velocidad. Al bajar su mirada al suelo notó los lentes de la nación americana.

.

 _-No les hicieron nada ¿verdad? Por los espíritus, estaba muy preocupada –dijo la nación abrazando al par de chicos rubios quienes le correspondieron al abrazo disculpándose._

 _-No nos hicieron nada, dicen que son nuestros hermanos mayores –dijo el pequeño abrazando a su oso con un timbre de timidez._

 _-Por favor, no confíen en ellos. No son de fiar, son extraños –dijo la mujer mirando a los chicos quienes se miraron mutuamente con duda._

 _-Norte, no creo que nos hagan nada –dijo el rubio más vivaracho a su "madre" quien lo miró con súplica, pero solo soltó un suspiro. No quería el mismo destino que tuvieron al centro y sur. No quería ver a sus bebés martirizados por esos extraños de cara pálida._

 _._

Creyó que había olvidado a su madre, que había olvidado sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, su voz cantándole a él y a Matt una canción de cuna en lengua nativa americana. Hecho un ovillo en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada deseaba poder escuchar la voz de su madre una vez más o al menos sentir sus brazos a su alrededor. Diciendole que era un héroe, que era valiente, que era un guerrero.

-Perdón… No lo soy –dijo enterrando las uñas en la almohada que abrazaba contra su pecho –No soy un héroe, perdón… -dijo susurrando las palabras al aire, disculpándose por ser ajeno a sus jefes, por no hacer lo suficiente, por fallarle a ella.

Y se preguntó ¿por qué luchaba? En ese instante se preguntó, si alguien además de él realmente creía que era un héroe. Una extraña presencia se situó en su espalda, dándole el amor y calidez que en ese momento necesitaba.

" _Cuando yo no esté, quiero que seas fuerte… por Matt y por ti. Sé que lo harás mi pequeño héroe"_ Escuchó las lejanas palabras de un recuerdo sintiendo sus lágrimas cesar poco a poco.

Entonces, el timbre se escuchó como un eco por la casa haciendo que al momento se levantara de la cama limpiando bruscamente sus lágrimas para después bajar las escaleras con suma lentitud como si no quisiera demostrar su presencia. Se sentía avergonzado y dolido por todo; había lastimado a Japón de una forma inimaginable sin una excusa que lo pudiera remediar.

La puerta fue golpeada con fuerza haciendo que una vena brincara en su sien siendo claro ejemplo de su molestia.

-Más les vale no ser testigos de Jehová porque no estoy de humor –dijo en voz alta alertando a la persona que estuviera tras la puerta. Sacó una pistola de su armario de las tantas armas que tenía en a casa. Abrió la puerta apuntando a la cabeza de su visitante, pero la bajó al momento de darse cuenta de quién era.

-You, bastard. Tengo la consideración de traerte comida y me recibes con una pistola en la cabeza. So tipical, Alfred –dijo el inglés frunciendo el ceño sosteniendo en su mano una bolsa de papel con el logo de McDonald's

-What are you doing here, Arthur? –preguntó Alfred. El inglés solo se encogió de hombros sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, no estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

-Will you let me in? –dijo de forma altanera.

Se hizo a un lado dándole paso a la nación europea de entrar a su morada. Se quitó el largo saco para acomodarlo grácilmente cual caballero inglés que era sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Hace mucho que no venía a esta casa, se ve igual –dijo –aunque algo más sucia, eres un desastre –

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –dijo con las manos en las bolsas. De su saco sacó los lentes del americano quien las miró con sorpresa.

-Temía que te rompieras el cuello, eres torpe sin tus lentes –dijo mirándolo con un furioso sonrojo y la frente arrugada por su expresión de falsa molestia. Los tomó para después ponérselos como si el llanto de hace unos instantes no importara. Miró con claridad a su antiguo tutor quien le sonreía soberbio con una mueca tan Arthur.

Sorpresivamente lo estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos dejando al inglés con una pregunta en mente ¿Cuándo fue que Alfred se había vuelto más alto y fuerte que él? Pero aun cuando era así, seguía viendo al niño inseguro pero audaz dentro de esa coraza de arrogancia que era el estadounidense.

.

 _Corrió tras la mujer, cansado de todo eso se recargó en un árbol en un intento por recuperar el aire perdido en esa carrera. La había visto en lo alto de una colina mirándolos a él y a un Alfred puberto quien sonreía por su nuevo traje que le había traido de Londres._

 _-No pareces el mismo hombre que eras, Inglaterra –se separó del árbol, asustado por la inesperada presencia de la chica._

 _-Tu eres… -_

 _-Solo vete, y dejame tranquila –dijo dándole la espalda pero fue retenida por la muñeca sintiendo la fría piel del inglés._

 _-¡Espera! –_

 _-¿Qué más quieres de mi? Alejaste a mi gente de sus hogares, me quitaste a mis hijos, tú y ese rubio de acento tonto. Ya no tengo nada –sus lágrimas volvieron mares las oscuras orbes de la nación de tez morena rojiza, que ahora se veía demacrada. Sintió sus muñecas huesudas, vio sus ojos hundidos; y su instinto de caballero lo obligó a abrazarla –te odio –susurró al corresponder al abrazo._

 _-Alfred nunca me habló de ti –_

 _-No lo haría, le dije que no me podía mencionar frente a extraños. Supongo que en algún punto me olvidó –una pequeña risita melancólica salió de su garganta. Después de eso solo hubo un reconfortante silencio entre ambos, ella aferrada a su único contacto con Alfred y Matthew –Estoy muriendo, Arthur –dijo sintiendo al inglés tensarse, nunca pensó que sabría su nombre._

 _-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –_

 _-Mis hermanos al sur, vieron a piratas cuando un tal Antonio se llevaba sus mercancías; ese pirata se hacía llamar Arthur. Su capitán… de ojos como los bosques, de piel como nieve, de mirada fiera de guerrero… Lo último que hubiera querido es ver a mis hijos en manos de ti y de ese idiota –Arthur sonrió al escuchar ese adjetivo dirigido al francés –pero ahora no tengo opción, debo pedirte un favor… -_

 _-Yes, my lady –_

 _-Cuida bien de Alfred, no estaré para él en sus peores momentos. Y procura que ese rubio pervertido no le haga nada a mi dulce Matt… Les fallé, no pude estar siempre con ellos, así que por favor; quiero que estés ahí para guiarlo, cuidarlo y darle un buen golpe si se lo merece –dijo risueña haciendo reír al inglés._

 _-Of curse, my lady –le dio un beso que descolocó a la morena –always –_

 _._

Lo ayudaba un poco sentir las manos de Arthur pasar por su cabello mientras su cabeza reposaba en su regazo sintiendo ese aire familiar en ese acto.

-I'm not a hero… I'm a liar, am so sorry Arthur –dijo con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar por sus ojos con el nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar sin soltar uno que otro gemido lastimero. Y su pecho sintió menos peso cuando un beso se situó en su sien, los brazos del inglés lo rodearon lo mejor que pudieron.

-You're my hero –dijo en un susurro a su oído –No importa lo que hicieron tus jefes, lo que importa es lo que harás en un futuro, tú eres y serás siempre my hero –

.

.

 **Hora sad. Tengo ganas de algunos one-shots tristes de Hetalia así que esperen próximos one-shots, quizá con algo de alguna pareja, este parecen solo menciones UsUk así que espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Los leo en mi próximo trabajo u Espero leerlos por aquí.**

 **Los quiero, bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune**


End file.
